Don't Forget
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: What if Rachel didn't come to Peter's show but someone else did. Oneshot


I entered the theater is silence. I had waited to the show was just about to start and grabbed a seat in the back. I wanted to make sure that he didn't see me. I had gone to great lengths not to be recognized. I didn't want people to know that Sarah Marshall was going to see the premiere of her ex-boyfriend's show. I also didn't want him to see me in case it might distract him or cause him to mess up. I came to this show because I think it would be the easiest way to talk to him. I don't think going to his apartment or calling him would work.

The show actually surprised me. I kind of thought it was going to suck but I had planned to tell him it was good but contrary to my beliefs, it was actually good. Sure it was completely ridiculous but it was hysterical. I wasn't usually one to laugh at puppets but this was just so over the top, I couldn't help it. He really seemed focused on it and I hoped that meant he was starting to take care of his problems that were one of the factors to the end of our relationship before. That and there was the fact that I had cheated on him a British sex god who really wasn't good at anything else.

When the show ended, a bunch of people were congregated in the lobby, congratulating him and the other cast members. I wanted to tell him right now but I still didn't want to take away from his moment of glory. Even though I was having a little trouble finding work at the moment I was still a favorite of the paparazzi. I had to find somewhere that I could talk to him in private. Maybe I could catch him in his dressing room.

I waited until the crowd had dispersed and walked over to his dressing room. The door was closed. I opened it.

"Peter?" I asked as I realized he was naked and covering his crotch. I guess that's why the door was closed. "Oh my god."

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see the show." I responded. "I wanted to talk to you but I can wait till you put some clothes on."

"Why did you come here?" He asked me as he put some underwear on.

"Well for one I want to say I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with Rachel." I replied. "I guess you didn't see her again."

"I invited her but she didn't come." Peter responded.

"On top of that I want to say I'm sorry for everything else." I added. "You seem to be doing really good for yourself."

"What did you think of the show?" He asked.

"I thought it was really funny." I answered. "To be honest, I kind of had low expectations going into it but it was really good. I liked it a lot."

"Thank you." He commented.

"Listen Peter I know you may find it hard to trust me." I started. "But I kind of do want to earn your trust back."

"What are you saying?" He questioned in confusion.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in starting over." I suggested,

"Starting over?" He stammered.

"Yeah like this." I responded as I held out my hand. "I'm Sarah Marshall. I used to be on a show called _Crime Scene_."

He held out his hand, the same that was grabbing his groin. "Could please use the hand that wasn't just touching your genitals?" I requested.

He switched hands and took mine. "I'm Peter Bretter. I used to be the composer for _Crime Scene. _And now I have this show about puppets and vampires."

"It's nice to meet you, Peter." I said. "I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner. It doesn't have to be anything serious."

"I would like that." Peter replied. "Though, I do have one question. How did you get here without anyone noticing you?"'

"I wore a disguise." I told him. "A hat and sunglasses can really go a long way. I guess I don't stick out as much as I thought."

"Or maybe you just have a really good disguise." Peter suggested and I laughed.

I put my disguise back on and we went out. I took it off when we got to the restaurant so we could get a table.

"So how has your life been since you got back?" I asked.

'Well it a little while but I think I'm starting to feel better about everything." He answered. "I read this book called _The 7 Habits of Highly Effective People _and it really spoke to me. It made me realize that by doing nothing, I was only making myself feel worse. So, I finished writing the musical. What about you? How's your life going?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble finding a job." I answered. "That last minute decision to cancel the show in July prevented me from working on any new pilots."

"Something will come up." Peter assured me. "You're a great actress."

"Thanks Pete." I responded. "Listen I have a proposition and feel free to say no."

"Okay…" He stammered nervously.

"I want us to get back together. But before you say no can you please hear me out." I remarked. "I promise to be less abrasive in exchange for you being more active. And as for sex, we don't have to do that for a little while. I know that I'm a horny minx and that was one of our problems but I do think that you're worth the wait. You do not even have to kiss me if you don't want to. If you just give me a chance, I swear I won't let you down again. So what do you say?"

He leaned across the table and surprisingly kissed me on the lips. That seemed to answer my question.

"I guess that's a yes." I remarked.

"I'm so glad I didn't forget you." He responded before he kissed me again.

Okay so there's not many stories for this movie. And there are no actual stories where Peter and Sarah end up together. I just felt really bad for Sarah at the end of the movie. And she's Kristen Bell, she doesn't deserve to be alone. And know this story probably won't get many review but if you read it please review.


End file.
